


El primer beso es mágico; el segundo, íntimo; el tercero, rutina

by tamo_an



Series: Corazones solitarios [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que Renji se marchó... Byakuya no ha podido olvidarlo.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Corazones solitarios [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844686
Kudos: 2





	1. Around the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un POV de Renji

1\. Around the fire

¿Por qué no contesta? Había estado marcando a Rukia pero me enviaba al buzón de voz y el servidor me decía que el número estaba fuera de servicio. Necesitaba contactarla lo antes posible.

-Geez creo que sigue enojada por no decirle que me iba.

Opté por dejarle mensaje.

No me atrevía a ir a la casa –corrección, mansión- Kuchiki porque armaría un caos, y aunque sabía que Byakuya no estaba –por que a esas horas estaba conmigo- Rukia siempre habla de más… Y bueno, lo que más quería evitar era una guerra.

Era su cumpleaños. El primer cumpleaños que no estaría con ella. Desde el fondo de mi corazón solo quedaba desearle lo mejor, ella más que nadie lo merecía.

Era un 14 de enero. Había vuelto solo para poder verla.

¿Qué dónde había estado? En todos lados y en ninguno, nunca me quedaba en un solo lugar.

Arreglé un convenio con un conocido mío, me daría alojamiento mientras pensaba en un lugar fijo para viajar y quedarme. En realidad no podría decir que fuera mi conocido. Apenas y le dirigía palabra sólo diré que es una persona muy amable.

Sin esa persona no habría podido sobrevivir.

Quería terminar mis estudios en el extranjero, y eso llevaba un poco de tiempo, por eso no salí de Japón hasta que me otorgaran el permiso. Fui rechazado en varias de mis aplicaciones, pero cuando estás acostumbrado al rechazo lo único que se puede hacer es buscar otros caminos o hacer el propio, lo que funcionara primero. Viví en Aomori* hasta el 14 de enero, que fue el día que decidí regresar a Karakura para despedirme oficialmente de Rukia... Viendo que no me contestaba me quedé vagando todo el día en un parque cerca del hotel donde tenía mis encuentros con Byakuya... Quizá sólo era masoquista y deseaba reforzar el deseo de irme sin arrepentimientos, en pocas palabras, buscaba huir.

Ya era muy noche y seguía sin recibir respuesta de Rukia. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas y me quedé en una banca aún no podía irme, tenía esperanza de recibir alguna señal sobre mi amiga.

"-Vaya, esto es un problema, no puedo llamar a Ichigo porque desconozco el número de su casa ¿Qué tipo de adolescente eres Ichigo? Ya sé que eres extraño pero ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir en esta época llena de tecnología?" Al instante recordé en todas las peleas en las que suele meterse y en la mayoría de ellas suele destrozar el pobre aparato que lleva con él, quien fuera él para tener el lujo de tener varios celulares al mes.

No me atrevía a acercarme a su casa porque no quería explicarle nada, siendo igual de problemático que yo era muy probable que termináramos envueltos en problemas y sinceramente no era lo que tenía en mente.

De repente escuché a alguien llamándome... N-No, debí haberlo imaginado, el cansancio me estaba cobrando factura. Deseando que fueran sólo imaginaciones mías decidí ignorar la situación. 

No quería sugestionarme más.

Por un momento creí que era la voz de Byakuya. O _deseaba_ que fuera él.

"-Debo de sufrir un trastorno de obsesión por el" sentí escalofríos. "Que más queda... No te veré en mucho, mucho tiempo"

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando decidí que ya no podía esperar más, sería duro irme sin despedirme pero ya no podía seguir ahí.

Salí de Japón esa misma noche... A un país desconocido. Y si tenía mucha suerte a una nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomori* Prefectura que se encuentra al norte en la región de Tohoku al norte de Honshu. Puesto que Karakura es un lugar ficticio y se “encuentra” en Tokio, decidí poner un lugar real… ¡sería un rollo si me inventara una prefectura!


	2. Idle hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya quiere dejar de atormentarse por su decisión, porque es la correcta pero no logra convencerse de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente este capítulo incluía diversos poemas de Jaime Sabines, pero al momento de editarlo para subirlo a esta plataforma he decidido sólo conservar uno: Me doy cuenta de que me faltas, lo he modificado, para que se acople al ambiente de la historia.

2\. Idle hands

Aunque el serio Kuchiki haya creído que había olvidado completamente al pelirrojo que inundaba el cuarto de gemidos y deliciosos gritos por las noches… la verdad es que su partida le había afectado.

Semanas después de que Renji marchó sostuvo una incómoda plática con su compañero de trabajo más cercano.

-¿Qué pasa Byakuya? En estos días te ves muy distraído ¿Problemas en casa?-Ukitake era de las pocas personas (si no es que la única) que podía leer el estado de ánimo en el que estaba, aunque pusiera la cara más fría que tuviera-

-En lo absoluto.

-Ya veo…¿sabes? Hace unos días me encontré con Renji-kun aquél chico que vino a verte y lo invité a tomar té…

-¿Qué?-¿ _Cómo es que empezó a hablarle a Renji? ¿Desde hace cuanto que se vieron? Claramente lo decía para molestarme, es tan molesto Ukitake_ \- Pues no podría importarme menos

-Me alegra oír eso. Así ese chico dejará de sufrir. Hay ocasiones en que puedes ser muy cruel Byakuya

-Abstente de meterte en lo que no te concierne,-el enojo del pelinegro iba creciendo-, estamos en medio de la jornada laboral.

-Ahh nunca aprendes…Renji comentó…

-¿Puedes dejar de mencionarlo? ¡No me interesa si está muerto o no; si se largo o no; si lo lastimé o…! ¡El no significa nada para mí! ¡Nunca lo fue ni lo será!-Era la primera vez que Byakuya alzaba tanto la voz, pero esto no asustó en lo mínimo a Ukitake- ¿Satisfecho? ¿Te quedaron dudas? 

-Te recuerdo que debido a tu trato indiferente, Rukia sufrió tiempo atrás ¿cómo olvidarlo? Primero Kaien, luego Ichigo, al final Renji… ¿es que acaso no soportas ser el único amargado y por eso destruyes la vida de tu hermana y de ese chico? Lo bueno es que está en un lugar mejor…tanto Kaien como Renji ya no volverán…. En cuanto a Ichigo, ese niño sabe levantarse. Nunca se rinde. 

Estas palabras afectaron a Byakuya…aun si no lo aparentaba. 

_“Tanto Kaien como Renji ya no volverán”_ _¿A qué se refería?_

Kaien era, antes de Ichigo y Renji, la persona que Rukia más amaba, a la cual idolatraba y podía confiarle absolutamente todo, era más importante que Byakuya. Fue el soporte de la chica durante la muerte de Hisana. El moreno envidiaba un poco su estrecha relación…lástima que murió.

Se suicidó.

Era un hombre con habilidades extraordinarias que no supo sobreponerse a la muerte de su esposa. Byakuya podía simpatizar con él en cierto aspecto, perder a la mujer que se ama es un golpe fuerte del que no muchos logran reponerse, el dolor es una constante con la que se debe aprender a vivir, de otra manera te consume.

Después de Kaien llegó Ichigo... era un delincuente de aspecto irrisorio que parecía atraer problemas con sólo su presencia, agresivo y de personalidad un tanto voluble, Byakuya trató infinidad de veces alejarlo de su hermana pero no lo logró, el chico parecía estar constantemente a la defensiva y gustaba de enfrentarlo, para hacerle rabiar. Disfrutaba de hacerle bromas, nada que no pudiera manejar. Era un chico de cabeza dura que buscaba divertirse, en cierto momento el pelinegro temía que llegara a enamorarse de Rukia, que la llevara lejos de él... por suerte para él y su estabilidad mental, Ichigo prefirió sacarle canas verdes a su padre cuando decidió estudiar medicina.

Bueno, realmente no importaba demasiado, eso ya quedó en el pasado… Byakuya evitaba hablar de eso porque no había necesidad de causar lástima, porque la gente simplemente lo trataría como si fuese débil, era mejor no darles de qué hablar. Recobrar estas memorias, no lo hacían mejor o peor persona, pues no podía hacer gran cosa cuando sucedió todo, su deber como hermano* era mostrarse fuerte, sin embargo muy en el fondo sabía que él -inconscientemente- cargó con cierta culpa pues su actuar sólo perjudicó a su hermana y en cierta medida a sus amigos.

Desde esa plática con Ukitake, Byakuya solía pensar de vez en cuando en la "relación" que tuvo con el pelirrojo. Estaba reacio a creer que aún deseaba buscarlo, porque simplemente no eran nada y Renji, siendo el adolescente que era no podía ofrecerle nada más allá de un simple acostón. No daría su brazo a torcer, porque estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque a vista de los demás sólo era un villano viendo por sus propios intereses.

Renji sabía, no habría forma de que lo negara aún si lo quisiera, que las reglas del juego siempre fueron muy claras. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entenderlas? Byakuya no iba a educarlo, porque sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Si bien lo consideraba innecesario, había días en que Byakuya se quedaba pensando en qué hubiera pasado si hubieran llegado a algo más, una relación, una amistad... lo que fuera ¿Cómo podría haber cambiado todo su mundo? Desechaba esos pensamientos porque no eran productivos en su vida diaria, sin embargo nunca dejó de tenerlos.

Regresaba a casa con la seguridad de haber hecho lo correcto. No había vuelta atrás en su decisión. Y aún si así fuera, ¿Qué podría hacer a esas alturas sabiendo que el pelirrojo ya no estaba? ¿Pedir una disculpa? ¿Rogarle que volviera? ¿Ofrecerle una relación? 

Durante su jornada laboral el sentimiento de agobio era más grande. Y eso se debía a la mirada reprochadora de Ukitake, quien silencioso evitó hacer cualquier otro comentario que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo. No era un ambiente agradable pero cumplían con sus tareas con eficiencia, y eso era lo único que importaba.

“ _El pensar una y otra vez en él, no hará que vuelva, no quitará de un día para otro la frustración, no cambiará nada… A esto se le llama debilidad. E_ _stoy desperdiciando mi tiempo, es hora de volver a trabajar"_

_Me doy cuenta de que me faltas  
y de que te busco entre las gentes, en el ruido,  
pero todo es inútil.  
Cuando me quedo solo  
me quedo más solo  
solo por todas partes y por ti y por mí.  
No hago sino esperar.  
Esperar todo el día hasta que no llegas.  
Hasta que me duermo  
y no estás y no has llegado  
y me quedo dormido  
y terriblemente cansado  
preguntando.  
Amor, todos los días.  
Aquí a mi lado, junto a mí, haces falta.  
Puedes empezar a leer esto  
y cuando llegues aquí empezar de nuevo.  
Cierra estas palabras como un círculo,  
como un aro, échalo a rodar, enciéndelo.  
Estas cosas giran en torno a mí igual que moscas,  
en mi garganta como moscas en un frasco.  
Yo estoy arruinado.  
Estoy arruinado de mis huesos,  
todo es pesadumbre._

Después de 6 años, 31 de enero, Byakuya creía que ya nada iba a perturbarlo, ni siquiera las celebraciones de su cumpleaños que Rukia insistía tanto en hacerle, y a las que por supuesto solía negarse. Tener un año más de vida, le era indiferente.

-¡¡¡Bienvenido a casa, hermano!!!-trató de “sonreír” al escuchar tal recibimiento- Bajo en un momento.

-Gracias- como de costumbre Byakuya dejó el portafolio en la mesa, acomodó su abrigo y se cambió de zapatos. Su rutina se había vuelto apacible y tranquila, como siempre debió ser. Sólo esperaba un ansiado descanso después del trabajo.

Durante esas fechas de enero siempre hacía mucho frío pero hoy, el clima estaba particularmente violento. Viendo que su hermana no bajaba, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar té, cuando de repente escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-¡¡Yo contesto, no te preocupes!!- era lo mejor, Byakuya era de la idea de no aceptar llamadas después de su horario laboral, a menos que fueran emergencias.

Sin darle importancia a la llamada, se acomodó en el sillón para revisar los planes de ese día, viendo el clima no tenía ganas de salir por lo que esperaba tener una velada tranquila. Rukia aún no iba a recibirlo, por lo que fue a buscarla. La encontró llorando, con el teléfono aún en mano a la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Por qué lloras? -temía que fueran malas noticias, 

-Renji... volvió hace unas horas y viene para acá, es sólo que no esperaba esta noticia...

-¿Perdón?- _esto es…¿una mala broma? NO puede ser que haya vuelto, Ukitake dijo que no volvería_

-¿Puede unirse a nuestro festejo? - Byakuya se quedó sin palabras, trataba de mantenerse estoico-Celebremos que podemos reunirnos nuevamente. ¿Qué te parece si también invitamos a Ukitake-san?

Después de todo, ya todo estaba olvidado.

_Feliz Cumpleaños…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En este AU Rukia es hermana de Hisana (no fueron separadas), por lo cual sería cuñada de Byakuya. Al morir Hisana y no teniendo más familia consanguínea, Byakuya la adopta para integrarla al registro familiar, por eso se refiere a ella como hermana y viceversa. 
> 
> Nota: Debo aclarar que utilizo las fechas de cumpleaños de los personajes según Wikipedia, considero estas fechas como un parteaguas en la historia porque usualmente son días que se recuerdan con cariño, irónico, lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente esta historia era un song-fic, por motivos personales las letras de las canciones han sido removidos y se han hecho cambios en la historia.


End file.
